The present invention relates to tools for holding ratchet sockets to prevent the sockets from turning during reverse strokes of the ratchet.
A common and frustrating problem encountered by mechanics involves the installation or removal of a nut or bolt with a ratchet where the ratchet and socket are in a location which cannot be reached by hand to stop reverse turning of the socket. When a nut or bolt is very loose a ratchet, being used with a socket to remove or tighten the nut or bolt, will have sufficient friction on the reverse stroke to keep the ratchet from working. To have the socket turn in only the intended direction the socket must be held with sufficient force to allow the ratchet to function.